Volcanic Pike Claire
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10605 |no = 884 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 185 |animation_idle = 88 |animation_move = 11 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 18, 12, 18, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith. When Grand Gaia found itself threatened by demon attacks, the Holy Emperor bestowed a pike of flame upon her, subsequently joining forces with other Guardians to visit territories that had been sealed away. It is said that it was there where she performed a feat that surpassed the gods' expectations. Legend has it that a group of gods thought her rapidly growing power a menace, as it almost surpassed those of regular disciples, and thus sent her off on a demon slaying mission they predicted she would not return from. |summon = Not to worry. I shall fight by your side. All demons will perish by my pike! |fusion = Once accustomed, this is bearable. I apologize for my initial animosity towards you. |evolution = Fighting strong opponents has made me more powerful! Now, bring an even stronger one before me! | hp_base = 4333 |atk_base = 1591 |def_base = 1602 |rec_base = 1287 | hp_lord = 5916 |atk_lord = 2150 |def_lord = 2163 |rec_lord = 1710 | hp_anima = 6658 |rec_anima = 1512 |atk_breaker = 2348 |def_breaker = 1965 |atk_guardian = 1952 |def_guardian = 2361 |rec_guardian = 1611 |def_oracle = 2064 | hp_oracle = 5619 |rec_oracle = 2007 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Honorable Deity |lsdescription = Great boost to Spark damage & boosts Atk and Def by 10% |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Flam Virtreuf |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = De Zon Frauge |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = 70% Spark & 20% BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10604 |evointo = 10606 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Claire2 }}